


Nobody Can Make Your Body Wind Like Me

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is not giving up on having sex with Hunter during school hours in an empty classroom and once he gets Hunter started he's not going back or stopping, not even if someone decides to stop by and watch. warnings: for bareback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Can Make Your Body Wind Like Me

“… Ba..as… Really, what if so-“

“Hunter. If you don’t put that dick inside me right now I am going to kill you.”

Hunter groaned when the warning followed a harsh pull and clasp around his throbbing cock while a very impatient green eyed boy tried to desperately lug him into fucking a perfect freckled exposed ass.

“I will fucking kill that fucking demon cat!”

His laugh was rudely interrupted by a growl when the next wring was so hard it hurt and he couldn’t take it anymore. He could deny Sebastian things if he really wanted to. But more than the fact that he didn’t really wanted to, was the hidden stamp of desperation on that blunt statement. Sebastian was desperate for Hunter to fuck him and that the broader boy couldn’t just deny. Not when he looked so broken and needy.

“Fuck, Sebastian!”

Hunter needed to fuck him.

NOW.

So he slapped that impertinent hand away and grabbed him brutally by the hips, dragging his ass to him from the top of the old table and entered him. Sternly.

It seemed like he had just finally managed to shut him up as all he heard was a gasp, and a smirk spread across the boy’s full lips just before he occupied them with letting a burning trail of bites and hickeys and hungry tongue flicks all over the other’s collar bone and throat, marking over the freckles. His. Sebastian’s arched back and the way he whimpered when Hunter forced his hips forward as to make sure he was completely sunk in and moved slowly, his fingers burying on Hunter’s large shoulders and pulling him closer, as if he still needed more, made everything worth it.

Hunter didn’t care anymore if they got caught by that point.

He didn’t care if the principle walked in on them.

He was too busy with the determined aim of making Sebastian sob, if he needed, to get back at him for all that damn teasing all through Warblers practice today. He felt so fucking scorching around him. His legs around his waist, the fingers in his hair and back, scratching it down, the skin under his lips. Sebastian was burning up. As he started to pound inside him, beginning with slow but deep and crude jerks - keeping them slow just long enough for Sebastian to cringe and curse him again almost ripping the hair in his nape with his long fingers and making Hunter snarl in pain and pleasure, demanding for him to go faster - and getting into a rough punishing pace, he couldn’t care less if they were in the middle of the day in a classroom with no locks.

All he knew now was that Sebastian’s skin tasted like heaven on his tongue; that shutting him up by mouthing his lips till they were red and raw was the best idea he ever had; that burying his fingers on his skin till he’d snivel and writhe beneath him as bruises were marked deep into his hips and ass cheeks and under the thigh he pulled up to jostle deeper and further was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. And that watching Sebastian on his open shirt and blazer, his undone tie still around his neck falling over his shoulder, naked from waist down, and rolling his eyes up as he lay his head back and pushed his hips to meet Hunter’s was worth anytime they could get of punishments.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Hunter!!”

He growled nonsense in response and prodded harder feeling Sebastian quiver under his hands. The old desk they were settled on creaked under them and the room quickly filled with their puffing breaths, groans and swears, and the air reeked of sex. Sebastian’s sweat collected in his nape making the tie dark and Hunter to want to lick it all. He couldn’t believe how tight and just mind wrecking he felt around him as Hunter pounded him, the thump of his thighs on his smooth ass cheeks making them red, just a plus.

Pleasure and lust and crave washed him up and down boosting him further.

Sebastian, himself, was lost in his own world by now. He could provoke and tease and make things difficult if he wanted to. But Hunter was fucking him so good. He felt so fucking filled and stretched and taken. He didn’t want to make things difficult. Not now. This was about pure animal crave. He needed to be fucked deep and hard. He needed to feel Hunter coming inside him and if he tried to pull out Sebastian would slap him. He needed to feelthat wanted that Hunter would mark and ravish and maul every part of him. He had pushed him all day, and now he was being rewarded for it just like he had planned.

Hunter growled when he whimpered again and Sebastian smirked lazily in the middle of his own moans. He knew how much Hunter liked when he’d cry out and howl his name. What the other didn’t need to know was that he wouldn’t even have to try that hard to get it. He turned him on just by looking at his ass as Sebastian walked to shower every morning, when he thought the other boy didn’t know he was awake as well. But oh FUCK! That felt like his mind was just ran through and all it could register was how full it felt as Hunter shove himself into his gaping needy asshole and all it could think of it was more. Fucking more. Just please!

His cry when Hunter finally found and hit his prostate, heavily, came just in the same moment as a the unmistakable click of a door knob and then Hunter suddenly stopped, fully inside him, and making Sebastian cringe again and almost choke between a sob and a snarl because he was so fucking close! His mouth was covered by a large hand and he hazily stared at Hunter whom pressed his finger over his own - very well marked and wet - lips signing for him to be quiet. They heard voices as whoever was going to enter the room seemed to be stopped by someone else. They heard talk and Sebastian wasn’t down for it. He wasn’t going to just let him stop.

He bucked his hips further and Hunter gasped before slapping his ass harsh and making Sebastian let a muffled cry out on his hand. He glared at him but Hunter had his eyes fixed on the door. Oh fuck him! Sebastian wasn’t going to wait for them to go away. He reached for his painfully hard member and got a grasp of it, groaning lowly against Hunter’s palm. Yes.. His hole retracted around him, feeling Hunter’s shape inside it and he focused on the way Hunter was fucking him just now whilst he started to jerk off to that. It wasn’t nearly as good but he was so horny he didn’t care. It’d have to do.

Oh fucking no. Was Hunter’s first thought when he saw what Sebastian was doing. He let go of his mouth and grabbed his wrist then pulled it with the other over his head and held it there as he downed his mouth to his ear murmuring. “Don’t. Make. A. Sound.” his hot breath puffing in his hear as he very slowly started to thrust inside him again, his other hand keeping his leg still and his body from escaping him. He wasn’t going to let him jerk off now after everything the other had done to provoke him into that. He bit Sebastian’s shoulder hard and heard and felt him whimpering and contorting trying to keep it quiet as Hunter bucked harder. They both could hear the people talking less than 16 feet away and it was… so hot. They had no idea that just inside that room there were two tangled half naked sweaty boys fucking like animals over the old teacher’s desk. His thoughts propelled him and Hunter started to pick it back up the pace he had before.

It was ten times harder to do it and try not to groan or make any other sounds at the same time. Sebastian had his eyes squeezed shut and was biting his lip so hard it was white and the sight only made the captain shudder more and strike his spot in a way it made his eyes widen and he had to immediately cover his mouth with his own to prevent a disaster. But Sebastian didn’t find his control tests as amusing. He bit his lip so hard it made Hunter pull back but Sebastian held him by the nape just like he knew he liked and bit his neck just as hard as the the later time and as he clasped the member inside him. Hunter forgot everything and swore loudly.

“You fucking bra..t”

He breathed out, and pulled him without any gentleness turning Sebastian over the desk harshly and making his face smash in the wood as Hunter got him from behind and started to fuck him again. He didn’t fucking care now. He didn’t try to muffle anything. He started to fuck him like he never had before and Sebastian moaned loudly and proudly as his legs were so weak he could barely push back but still did so, his nails digging in the old wood, trying to desperately hold on to something as Hunter fucked him mercilessly, his hand authoritatively holding his head down on the desk by his hair. Oh yes! That’s what he’s been waiting for.

“What th-“

The door opened with the exclamation and Sebastian moaned weakly as he tried to gather strength to protest about being interrupted right fucking now! But Hunter didn’t stop.

He thought his heart was racing before but it was nothing compared to what he felt now. Hunter let go of his head to held his shoulders almost mounting him and Sebastian turned to stare panting at the door. He knew how fucking good Hunter should look with his pants down, growling and fucking him like he wanted to sink Sebastian in that desk. Jeff and Blaine stared at them from the door with their mouths open, but Sebastian’s green eyes were focused on Blaine’s dark ones. And he smirked. Blaine stared at him with a confused face and Sebastian could tell he was about to say something when his own mind went blank and he jerked his head straight while he whined and cursed and practically sobbed through his orgasm, writhing as Hunter fucked him through it.

“OH FUCK! Hunter!!! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!!” he growled “Oh fuck, Hunt! Oh God!” Hunter’s curses added to his own and as he felt him cumming inside him as Hunter thrust into him and cursed like he hated him on that moment made his brain knot for good and he almost came a second time just from that without having even finished the first, knowing very well they were still being watched by the other two boys and perhaps that was the main reason he had almost climaxed twice in a row.

It took him some seconds for his vision to clear again and his mind to come back although stumbling. He felt Hunter puffing against his nape “Fuck Sebastian” he breathed out on a shaky husky purring voice. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen into his back but smiled to the fact and then his mind registered a low cleaning throat sound that reminded him they weren’t alone.

“Like I said… I don’t think Sebastian can talk now.” he heard Jeff say in a very embarrassed but most of all amused and somewhat breathless tone. “Come on, I’ll take you back to our tour.”

Hunter watched blondie pulling Anderson’s arm with hazy blue eyes, his head still resting on Sebastian’s wet back and he licked his lips slowly as the other hesitated.

“Show’s over, Anderson.”

After they were gone, with a slamming door, Hunter grunted as he pulled out and let himself fall sit in a next chair, laying his head back and panting. He looked at Sebastian straddled in the desk, looking absolutely wrecked down and smirked completely satisfied.

They could even get denounced over that. But it had been worth every fucking second of lecturing.

He was taking Sebastian clothe shopping tomorrow.

Oh, he was.


End file.
